Doe McCarthy
Hi, I'm Dorothy "Doe" McCarthy. You can just call me Doe. Everyone else does. So um, hi! Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Trademark: I'm very casual. I like dressing casually with just a t-shirt and a ponytail. Family Casey McCarthy I don't know much about my mother. She had me when she was 19 and died of a drug overdose when I was 3 months old. Donald Palomo He's my dad. I still don't know him much. I don't want to either. After my mom died, he was given custody of me. But when I was 4, I was taken away from him after I couldn't stand living with his girlfriend anymore. Now I live with my grandmother. I thought he didn't want me and I didn't want him. I thought I knew how things were but now, we've been talking a bit more and our relationship is changing a little... Gwendolyn McCarthy My Gran is the best I would never be where I am now without her. She's the one who takes care of me and raises me. I love you Gran! History Well um, I guess you can call me your average drug baby? My mom was pregnant with me when she was 19 and had me at that age. She was sober most of the time when she was pregnant. But after she had me she started drinking again and took drugs more and more. Then she died of a drug overdose when I was 3 months old. My dad was given full custody of me. But he had a life of his own. He was in college at the time, he worked, and he already had a kid with his girlfriend, Natalie, who he was raising. So I became a part of their family. I don't remember much but I cried a lot and I thought it was awful. All I can imagine is that witch of a girlfriend hating me. A lot of the time I would live with my grandmother, my mom's mom, during the week and spend the weekend with my dad. When my dad graduated, he was home more and that's when I had to live with him full time. At first, I didn't want to leave Gran. I didn't want to live with daddy. But over time, we began to grow closer and closer and soon, we were inseparable! I loved him a lot. But the only problem was Natalie. And her daughter. I hated them and accused them of hating me too but I never was really sure. I had a sleeping disorder and I was always hyper. I just never felt accepted. And one day, I got so mad at them I dialled 911 and the police came to our house. It was only an accident. And that's when the family court decided it was probably best for me not to live with my dad. But never did he want to harm me. I'm not even sure Natalie and her daughter did. I made the mistake. So I went to live with Gran again. I was 4. I was allowed to see dad once a month. That's when everything changed. The first two times were great. The third time he didn't show up, then the next he had to leave early. Then the next he had an "emergency". We grew apart, drifting out of each other's lives. I cried a lot. I cried almost every time he couldn't come. I missed daddy. Soon I began to get over him. I always thought bad thoughts about him. But my Gran took me to church often and that helped me get through it. A few years later, when I was 6, he began to call again. I never answered. Then he sent me a letter. He and Natalie were getting married and he wanted me to come to the wedding, maybe I could be apart of their family again. I didn't go. There's no way I would. Now I have no idea where dad is. I think he moved to Florida, but I don't know. I've lived in California my whole life. He called me every now and then and one time I actually did pick up but it was too awkward. Everything had changed, I was stronger and I no longer cared for my dad. So it only included a hi, how are you, awkward silence, a few more words, and ended after a minute. But now, like today now, we actually do talk a little bit more. Some type of relationship is forming but I'm not sure... Personality Well I am nice? At least that's what my friends say! I can be a bit shy but once you get to know me, trust me I'm great! I am very sensitive. But I like to give second chances so don't worry. :) Singing is my passion. I want to be a violinist or guitarist when I get older but singing is fun too. I also have a sleeping disorder (thanks Mom), so if I ever look really tired, you know why. Friends/Relationships Chloe Conrad Chloe is so nice! She's one of my very good friends. She's super cool and chill. We both go to Pacific High! Liv Sinclair Liv is totally awesome! We went shopping once and it was sooo fun. xD We need to hang out more! Simon Jessey Oh Simon. :P Simon is a really nice guy. We both go to Pacific High. He's incredibly smart, too! Trivia *I love to play piano and violin! *I wish I were Annabeth Chase sometimes :P *I have a sleeping disorder. *I won a spelling bee in fifth grade. *I have broken six bones in my whole life. Gallery Cute doe.JPG Doe smiley pic.jpg Doe picture.jpg Doe smiling.JPG Doe_in_a_hat.jpg Doe_drinking.jpg Doe-pic.jpg Dove C.JPG Doe_In_Snow.jpg Doe-image.jpg Dove Cameron.jpg Doe3.gif Doe in black and white.JPG Dove2.jpg Doe and spider.jpg Doe-pic-2.jpg Dove.jpg Doe.jpg dovecameron.jpg Doe being doe!.png Doe is so pertty.JPG Doe in the snow 2.png Doe in the snow.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Doe McCarthy Category:Students Category:Teenagers